The Next Generation: Sabrina
by Gina Hardee
Summary: Sabrina has an almost perfect life. But not knowing who her father is really bugs her. She's asked of course, but no one will tell her. She's determined to find out, but unexpected events just might change her life forever...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: Hey everyone, I'm Troublelover16, but you can just call me TL16. This is my first story on this site. I have written fanfiction for Artemis Fowl for over a year now, and this is one of my old stories. I'm editing it and adding new chapters so it's going to be better than the original! :D Enjoy!**

My life is confusing. Its good…just…confusing. My mother is the Commander of the LEP and I am following in her footsteps, planning to be the second female to _ever_ get into Recon. Everyone has a lot of hopes for me. But why won't they answer my questions?

Oh, forgive me. I should introduce myself. My name is Sabrina Cori Short and I am 75 years old. My mother is Commander Holly Short. But, call me Cori, almost everyone else does. Except Mom, she just calls me Sabrina.

But who is my father you ask? Well, that's the problem. I don't know. Mom refuses to tell me…Or anyone else for that matter, saying that it's best that my father's identity remains unknown. Uncle Foaly knows, I've asked him several times. But he says he's forbidden to tell me. Thanks, Mom.

So, who is my father?

I've managed to narrow it down to two possible candidates: The human Artemis Fowl the Second or Commander Trouble Kelp.

First there's Commander Trouble Kelp, the LEP's golden boy. Mom was married to him, but he was murdered by Opal Koboi…_before_ I was born. Now, I know what you are going to say. If he was murdered before you were born, the how can he be your father? It's a good question, but you have to consider all of the facts. The reason I'm even considering the fact that he could be my father is because of the date he was killed. It was exactly 75 years ago. Mom could have found out that she was going to have me _after_ he died, which would explain why Mom hasn't mentioned him. But…I have to consider all of the possibilities.

Which brings us to…Artemis Fowl II, the child genius, criminal mastermind, Mud Whelp, whatever you chose to call him. He was a close friend of my mom and a constant companion on various 'save the world' adventures. I would ask him, but that's out of the question unfortunately. He was _also _murdered by Opal Koboi, 73 years ago. Which leads me to believe he is my dad. I would have been two years old when he was killed and since Mom had disappeared for two years and then showed up with me claiming that Artemis had been killed…

See what I mean by my life is confusing. I may never know the true identity of my real dad. But, you never know…things could change…

_Sabrina Cori Short_


	2. Mother and Daughter

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: Okay everyone! New chapter! I won't update until I at least have four reviews! Please? :D Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Sabrina, its time to get up….It's your first day at the Academy, you don't want to be late…."<p>

I hear Mom at my bedroom door, trying to get me out of the bed. "Just five more minutes…please?…"

She sighs. "Sabrina, if you want to make it into Recon, you're going to have to do better than this. If you aren't up by the time I count to five, I'm going to drag you out of that bed myself. Okay?"

I don't respond. I didn't need to. My lack of an answer was all she needed.

"All right, then. One…two…"

I ignore her. There was no way I was getting up at six in the morning. My classes didn't even start until eight! If she wanted me up out of bed this early, she was going to have to come and get me herself.

"Three…four…"

Mom is in the room now and she's still counting. She just won't give up will she? Fine. I roll over; still ignoring the fact that she was speaking to me.

"Five…okay, have it your way."

All of a sudden the covers were thrown off me. She grabs my arm and the next thing I knew I was lying face down on the floor. Really Mom? I'm not a teenager anymore…well….maybe just by a few years, but still.

"Get up. You have ten minutes."

I hear her walk out of the room. I roll over onto my back and sigh. Well, I better get moving. Otherwise, mom will come back. And she will not be happy….

Mom is sitting at the kitchen table when I walk in. She glances up at me and smiles. I just roll my eyes and go to the fridge.

"Good morning, Sabrina. Ready for your first day at the Academy?"

I roll my eyes_. _No, Mom, I'm not. I am so not ready to go to the very place that I've been dreaming of for years. But, when I turn around, there is a smile on my face. I can never stay mad at her.

"Oh yeah! It's going to be interesting. So, think there will be more girls in there than when you were?"

Mom laughs. "I doubt it. I wish it were true. But, there will probably only be three or four in your class….along with about twenty or so guys. Don't worry about it though. You'll be just fine."

I sit down at the table with the usual: a bowl of cereal and some juice. "I know. After all, my mother is the famous Holly Short. First female to ever get into Recon."

Mom laughs at this. "If any one gives you a hard time, just remember to mention that to them. And if that doesn't work, I'll just have to come up there myself. A surprise visit from the commander will shape up anyone."

I laugh and finish my cereal. Afterwards I head back to my room to finish getting ready. LEP Academy…here I come…

First things first, the uniform, every new recruit has one. It is an exact replica of the one's worn by officers, but without all of the insignias. All we needed was a nametag and we were good.

I open my closet and pull my uniform out. Years, ago my mom was in the same position as me. A young female elf, determined to make it into the LEP, Recon if you wanted to be specific.

She surprised everyone when she got in. First female in history. Unfortunately, to this day she is the _only _female to do so. I was going to change that. I, Sabrina Cori Short, was going to be the second female in Recon. I have a good chance of making it. After all, it's in my blood…..I happen to know a few of mom's…tricks….

Alright, uniform, check. Now for the books. Oh, joy…books.

I open my bag and check to make sure I have the books that I needed. Well, I didn't _need _them, considering the fact that I had already memorized the contents…Let's see, History of the LEP, check…..Weapons and Wings, check….Top Ten Criminals of the Century, latest issue…check. Perfect, I had everything I needed for my first day at the LEP Academy.

After braiding my waist-length auburn hair, I head back to the kitchen. I see that Mom now had her uniform on, along with her buzz baton and Neutrino 5000. Oh, how I longed for the day when I would get to carry one of those…

She smiles when she sees me. "Wow. You look good in a uniform. Just like your mother."

I laugh at Mom's joke. "Oh, mom, stop it. Don't flatter yourself."

She laughs. "Can't you just take a compliment?" She glances at the clock. 7:30.

"Well, you better get going. You don't want to be late."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "I'm not going to be late. What's the worst that can happen?"

She grimaces, apparently she had experienced being late once before. "You don't want to know. Let's just say that the people there are very strict…"

I frown and pick up my things. "Oh…okay then….Hey, mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

I take a deep breath. It the same question I always ask, however I haven't got an answer yet. And probably never will. I'll just have to take matters into my own hands.

"I know I always ask. I just need know Mom. I'm an adult now."

Mom looks at me warily, sensing my question. I continue anyways.

"I would like to know who my father is. Please tell me! What's the worse that can happen?"

Mom sighs. She knew that I was going to ask again. "I'm sorry Sabrina, but the answer is still no. The time isn't right yet. But soon, just not right now."

I look at her straight in the eyes, my hazel eyes pleading with her hazel and blue ones. I see her resolve crack a tiny bit.

"Can you at least tell me what he was like?"

Mom sighs again. "Alright Sabrina. But, that's it. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Mom smiles faintly, old memories coming back to her. "Your father…I remember the day I first met him. Oh yes…He was a good friend. The best an elf could have. Always there for me…Even when…"

A single tear falls from her ice blue eye. She looks away. "…I've said too much. You need to go. We'll talk some more later. Okay?"

"Okay..." I can't help notice her tears. Painful memories. Mom has had a rough life.

I head towards the front door and as I open it, Mom calls out. "Bye, Sabrina! Have a nice day!"

I smile and step outside. Before closing the door I call back. "Thanks, I will! I'll see you tonight! Bye!"

I close the door and begin my walk towards the Academy. That was it no more asking Mom. I'll just have to find out for myself or wait until she tells me. At least she told me something. It's not much, but it's something.

1) He was a good friend to her. _Could be Kelp or Fowl. D'arvit. _

2) Always there for her. Even when…something. _Still, it could be either of them. Grr…_

I soon arrive at my destination and I get this strange sensation that I am being watched. I turn around and find no one their. Hmm…Strange…

I head into the building and soon catch up with my best friend Hayden. We start up a conversation and head to our first class. History. Should be fun. As we walk, however, I get that feeling that I am being watched…again…I try to ignore it…but for some reason I had a bad feeling about today. And as they say…elfin intuition is _never_ wrong…


	3. At The Academy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: Okay everyone! Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Thanks! –TL16**

* * *

><p>This place is truly amazing. I can't believe that I'm finally here. The LEP Academy. It is the very place where I have dreamed of going since I was a young child. Now that dream has come true. Now all I have to do is graduate and get into Recon.<p>

Hayden and I walk into our first class. History. This should be interesting. I just hope the teacher is nice….and not one of those judgmental people who are against females from entering Recon. Believe me, I've met _plenty_ of those.

I look down at the schedule. The teacher for the history class was Major Vein. Well, a major huh. Any problems and all I have to do is tell Mom. She'll fix it.

As I walk in I notice that my mom was right. There were tons of guys, but only one other girl. I sigh; this was great. Hayden enters behind me and spots a couple of seats towards the back.

"Come on, Cori. Better get seated before the teacher arrives."

I smile and we walk to the back of the room. Hayden sees a few people we knew from high school and waves at them. They ignore him.

I roll my eyes. Hayden Verbil. He has been my best friend since early childhood and we share the same ambition. Get into Recon. But sometimes…he just doesn't have a clue.

He takes his seat. "Wow. Can you believe it? We're actually here!"

I laugh. "Yes, Hayden. It's a dream come true!"

I take a seat next to him. At least there was one person that I really knew here. Someone who understands me; knows my weaknesses…

"So…where's the teacher?"

The sprite/elf hybrid shrugged. "I have no idea. We just got here. Remember."

I smirk. "You never know anything do you."

He smiles and I just roll my eyes. We sit and talk for a while, talking about our greatest worries about the Academy…

I squirm in my seat and start to tap a pattern on the desk with my fingers. "What if all of the teachers are sexist and judge me because I'm female? Or what if they expect me to be better than everyone else, because of my mother?"

Hayden rolls his eyes. "It's not going to be like that. You'll be just fine. You probably just as good as any of these morons; maybe even better. And if you have a problem you can always go to your mom."

I continue to drum my fingers on the desk. The same pattern over and over again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7….1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…

"I know, but I don't want to be an exception just because my mother is Commander Holly Short."

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7….1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…

Hayden notices the involuntary ticks. His face shows signs of worry.

"Cori? Are you okay? Your thinking about this too much, you're starting to stress. Don't; calm down. You know that it's worse when you're upset."

I sigh, he was right. I was worrying about nothing and it was aggravating my condition….When I was 35, I was diagnosed with mild paranoia and OCD. It was nothing really and I have managed to control it. But occasionally, when I'm upset or worried about something, I lose all control. I start to suspect everyone and I obsess over small things. Usually it's the number seven.

I close my eyes and take several deep breaths to calm myself. Slowly the drumming stops….1…2…..3…..4….5…..6….7…..

When I open my eyes, I see Hayden watching me anxiously. I smile and he breaths a sigh of relief.

"Good. You're yourself now. I hate it when you get like that. It's freaky."

I roll my eyes. Sometimes Hayden could be so sensitive. But he had a point.

"How do think I feel? It's no picnic for me either."

We continue talking and we even talk to some of our classmates. After about 20 minutes of waiting, a pixie walks into the room. He seems nervous, maybe even slightly worried. But determined, nonetheless.

He walks to the front of the room and whistles to get our attention. Everyone immediately stops talking and gives him our undivided attention.

He smiles and speaks in an annoying high-pitched voice. Several of our classmates snicker. I sigh. Great. I'm going to school with a bunch of childish idiots. What's new?

"Good morning, class. Unfortunately, Major Vein has called in sick and I will be your substitute. You can call me Mr. Wraak…Now, if you would please say 'here' when I call your name."

I glance over at Hayden and he smirks. It was always the same. Teacher walks in, introduces him or herself, and calls roll. Typical.

We sit and talk for a little while longer, it would be a few minutes before he got to us.

"Sabrina Short?"

I turn towards the teacher and hold up my hand. "Here!"

I don't know if anyone notices other than me, but something seems strange about Mr. Wraak…..He locks eyes with me; his eyes look so cold…..I shudder. Something just wasn't right….

"Thank you Ms. Short." He coughs. "Now where was I…oh yes!"

Mr. Wraak finishes calling the role and starts class. He does pretty well…for a substitute. But everyone, including Hayden and myself, is relieved when the bell finally rings. Time for our next class.

As Hayden and I start to leave I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see that it's . "Excuse me, Miss Short. Do you mind if I speak to you for a minute."

I nod. "Sure thing sir." I turn back to Hayden. "Go on to class. I'll catch up."

Hayden looks hesitant. "Are you sure? I can wait…"

I shake my head. No need for both of us to be late. "I'm positive. Go on."

"Okay, Cori. I'll see you later." He hurries off to class and I turn back to Mr. Wraak. The small pixie seems nervous.

"Thank you for staying after, Miss Short."

"No problem. So, what is it that you want to talk about? I kind of need to get to my next class."

The pixie smiles and I shiver. That smile and those eyes…they gave me the creeps.

"I'm afraid you're not going to class, Short."


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: Hey, I'm back! It sure has been a while... :D Please review! Thanks! –TL16**

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid that you're not going to class, Short."<p>

Huh? What is he talking about? I watch as he walks over to the door and locks it. He then turns back around to face me.

"You know something Sabrina….I am so glad I'm finally getting the chance to meet you. I knew both of your parents quite well. Your father was interesting to say the least."

He knew my father? Maybe he would tell me 'Cause Mom sure wasn't going to tell me anytime soon…

"You knew my father? Who…..was he..? I struggle to find the right words.

"You don't know? Your mother never told you? Interesting…"

I frown. "She never told anyone. She says that it's best for his identity to remain unknown…."

Mr. Wraak nods slowly. "Best for his identity to remain unknown. Of course….it would only destroy your mother's reputation…..she wouldn't be fired…oh no….she would still have her job. She would just be humiliated if everyone knew…."

What? Was this true? Was my mom keeping it secret just because she was embarrassed? She could at least tell me. Let it be our secret….

He smiles and begins to speak again. "Of course I could tell you…..But I'm not going to…..not yet anyways….the time isn't right…."

His eyes glint with pure hatred as he stared at me. "I bet your mother has told you all about me. Hasn't she?"

What? Mom has never mentioned this guy before. What was he talking about?

"I don't believe she has…."

Once again his eyes glint with the same cold hate. "Oh please forgive me. I'm still in disguise…."

He then reached up and started to pull out his hair….wait…..it was a wig…..the pixie shook out long black hair…..it wasn't a him….more like a her….

She sighs. "That's better. I hate that thing. It itches." She turns back to me, smiling crazily. Something about her scares me and I start to worry.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. I would tell you who I am, but you probably already know."

This was confusing. I have no idea who she is. I've never seen her before in my life. Mom has never mention a pixie before, except for…

And that's when it hit me.

I start to panic. This was impossible. How did she get here? She has been missing for years. Why show up now? Today of all days…What did she want?…

I think of all the possible reasons…but none of them seem very likely. But there's something about that name….wraak…wraak…_revenge…_

I scowl at the pixie. I _had_ heard all about _this one_ from my mother. My hands clench into fists at my sides. Ready to attack at any moment. "Opal Koboi. So, revenge huh? Don't you ever get tired of it? Why not try something new? Something good."

Opal laughs. "Oh, you think you're clever, Short! Your father thought he was too, but I showed him. Oh, yes. He should have known not to mess with me."

The pixies eyes glint with ice-cold fury. I've heard the stories from Mom; Opal was insane and always after revenge. It never changed. Oh well, I tried.

"I want revenge. Nothing is going to change that. And this time…I _will_ get it…"

I open my mouth, about to make a witty retort, but suddenly everything goes black…

* * *

><p>I awake to find myself in a cold, dark…dungeon? I shake my head a few times. My active imagination was getting the better of me. Must be all those fantasy books I've read.<p>

Actually, I was in a cell in some basement; a cold, dark, and wet basement. Where? Who knows?

Instead of sitting around wondering where I was, I better get a better understanding of the situation. Observe my surroundings. That's what all of the books said. Not to mention the many times Mom has given me lectures.

In one corner of the cell, was a small bed and a thin blanket. Next to the bed was a small tray, on which was a glass of water and a piece of stale bread. Lovely.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. Great. Today has been some first day at the Academy. Crazy substitute turns out to be Public Enemy No.1, Opal Koboi, who is always after revenge on my mother. Now, I've been kidnapped and I'm in a cell, in some basement. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

Mom will be thrilled once she finds out I'm missing. But, I shouldn't worry. She'll probably get together a search team or something. She'll be able to find me. I hope…

As I scan the area outside my cell, I suddenly see a form sitting in a chair, about five feet away. I crawl over to the door of the cell and press my face on the bars. I shout out to the mysterious figure.

"Hey! You! Over there!"

They had apparently been asleep and my shouting had awoken them. Whoops. But at least I had their attention.

"Hey! Do you mind telling me where I am? What's going on? Who are you?"

The fairy, a pixie of about the age of 40, or in human terms, no older than a 12 year-old, jumps up, obviously frightened. He starts to run away, but I quickly change my tone. No need to scare the kid. He could be useful.

"Hey, don't run. I'll stop yelling. Listen, I just want to know where I am."

The young pixie approaches the cell. He has deep blue eyes and messy black hair that got in his eyes. I can see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

I put on my kindest smile. I need to get on his good side. "Why don't we start off this way?" I put my arm through the bars and hold out my hand.

"I'm Sabrina. It's nice to meet you…?"

The pixie shakes my hand tentatively, as if touching me would harm him in some way. As if becoming friends with a strange elf would get him into trouble.

"I…I'm Mason. And….to answer you're other question…you're in Koboi Laboratories."

Koboi Laboratories? Wasn't that shut down years ago? Well, Opal didn't kidnap me and knock me out. So, it made sense. But wasn't this a little obvious? It's like…she wants to be found…

"Thank you Mason. Now tell me. What is a nice boy like you doing here?"

Mason looks towards the basement door nervously. "Well…it's just that...I…"

I'm slightly confused. What is up with him? Time for more questions then. "Did Opal kidnap you too?" It seems like a stupid question to me. I don't know why I even ask it. He looks to be well taken care of. Nothing like a prisoner would be.

He shakes his head. I knew it. But, I couldn't think of any other explanation. "No…Opal…Well, she's my…"

Suddenly I hear the door at the top of the basement steps fly open, someone, presumably Opal, yells down.

"MASON! ARE YOU DOWN HERE? YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING TO THE PRISIONER! GET UP HERE! NOW!"

Mason turns towards the door. He's obviously quite scared. He yells back.

"Yes, Mom! I'm coming!"

The door slams closed and Mason turns back to me. I stare at him incredulously. Opal…was his _mother!_ Man, I feel sorry for the kid. Having to live with that crazy…

Mason gives me a weak smile. "Sorry…I got to go now. Mom will kill me if she finds out that I was talking to you. She…has issues…"

Wow. He even admits that his mother has problems. Poor kid. I wouldn't know how this might feel. My mother was at least semi normal. It's not everyday when a female makes it into recon. But, she was nothing like Opal. She never yelled at me. Not like Opal did to Mason.

I watch as he climbs the stairs and when the door closes behind him, I walk over to the bed. Once I'm as comfortable as I'm going to get, I start making plans to escape. Better be safe than sorry. It could be awhile before someone gets here.

As I formulated my plans of escape, there is only one thing I am sure of. If I manage to get out of here...I'm taking Mason with me. It's not right what he has to go through. What he has to live with. I'll make sure that he's with me when I leave. If not…I'll tell Mom that something needs to be done. She can get him out. Right?

Nevertheless, I lie awake thinking of ways to escape. There had to be some way out. Maybe Mason could help me. I had a feeling that he'd be back.

I finally drift off into sleep; plans of escape formulating in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Wraak means revenge in Dutch. :P Review please! -Troublelover16<strong>


	5. Where's Sabrina?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: I have finally gotten to editing this chapter and posting it here. Yes! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Commander Holly Short was busy with paperwork. Nothing-new there. However, she was not concerned with her work. She was too busy worrying about her daughter.<p>

Sabrina was a good girl and was very independent, but there were just something's her disabilities prevented her from doing.

Holly sighs. Maybe she should tell Sabrina about her father. Sabrina was right….She was old enough to know.

Commander Short looks at the clock. 4:30. Sabrina would be coming home soon. She decideds that she would tell her. Tonight. It was about time she did.

Suddenly there is a knock at her door. It was probably Sabrina. "Yes? Come in! It's open!"

The door opens, but it's not Sabrina who comes in. It is Hayden Verbil, Sabrina's best friend since childhood.

"Hello Hayden. How was your first day at the Academy?…Where's Sabrina?"

Hayden looks worried. "It was good, Commander…You don't know where she is? I was coming to ask you…."

What? He didn't know where Sabrina was? Huh…?

"Wasn't she in class?"

Hayden nods franticly. "She was in history class and the teacher needed to speak with her after class. She told me to go on and that she would catch up with me later…I haven't seen her since."

Holly jumps up from her desk and grabs her keys. She was going over to the Academy immediately and find out where her daughter was.

She motions for Hayden to come with her and he follows her out of the office. "Who was the teacher for that class?"

Hayden struggles to keep up. Commander Short was practically running towards the Academy. "Well, it was supposed to be Major Vein, but there was a sub….Mr. Wraak."

Holly froze. That word wasn't gnomish…It was Dutch. It was the Dutch word for revenge…

_ Revenge…that sounds just like-Oh, d'arvit! Opal. But, it can't be! She hasn't been seen for years. Why now?_

Holly shakes these thoughts from her mind and instead takes off running at full speed towards the LEP Academy building. Poor Hayden was left standing there stunned on the side of the street.

As she runs, Holly tries to fight back tears. _How come this has to happen? Today of all days? Can't life just be normal? But…at least now I can finally capture her after all these years. Put her back in Atlantis, right where she belongs._

She gives up the fight to hold back her tears and she just lets them come. Old memories start to come to the surface of her mind and make the tears worse. Soon, everyone would know the truth about the past 73 years…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note:<span> Review please. :) The next chapter is a flashback. I love flashbacks...  
><strong>


	6. Things In The Past

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: Last chapter for today! :D Enjoy guys! **

**p.s. Did ever mention that I love flashbacks?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>~FLASHBACK~<em>

_Holly pulled out her communicator trying to control her tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was impossible, but yet…it was all too real. She dialed Artemis's number and waited for him to pick up, abandoning the attempt to hold back her tears. Trouble…_

_Artemis answered after the second ring. "Hello? Holly?" He paused and upon hearing her sobs he spoke again. "Holly? What's wrong? What happened?"_

_She took a deep breath, calming herself enough to speak in-between sobs. It was hard._

_ "Artemis…she's back….Trouble…is…is gone…." She continued to sob._

_Artemis was slightly confused. What was Holly saying? He couldn't understand her. What had happened?_

_"Who's back Holly? What is it?"_

_Holly was silent except for her sobs. Finally she began to speak. "Opal's back, Artemis. Trouble's dead and…she got away, but I know she's going to come back…I just-"_

_She burst into tears again. Artemis was shocked. Opal was back and had killed Trouble. That was bad….And she would probably go after Holly next, which is exactly what Holly was thinking. He had to do something. But…what could they do? Somehow he had to find a way to hide Holly….Bring her to the surface somehow, without letting Opal know…_

_Suddenly he got an idea. "Holly? Are you still there?" _

_She sniffled. "Yes…I'm here."_

_Artemis took a deep breath and spoke softly. "Holly, listen. We need to hide you. Opal is back and you're probably her next target. Something needs to be done. Where are you now?"_

_"I'm at Foaly's place. He's trying to come up with a plan right now…."_

_Artemis nodded. Perfect. "Okay Holly. Listen. Give the communicator to Foaly, I need to speak to him."_

_2 Years Later_

_Artemis was sitting in his study thinking about the decisions that Holly and he had made. Ever since Trouble had died, Holly had been hiding at Fowl Manor, and he had some doubts about this whole plan. Opal was sure to find out soon…If she hadn't figured out already. Now, Artemis was worried about what would happen to Holly and Sabrina._

_Holly and him had gotten married a month after Trouble's death. It was a way of moving on. But Holly never forgot about Trouble. He was her first love. Her true love. But that didn't mean she didn't love Artemis, because she did. _

_It wasn't long after they were married, a week or so maybe, when Holly discovered that she was pregnant. At first she wasn't sure who's child it was, Trouble or Artemis's, because of how early it was. But after a couple of months, they learnt that it was in fact Artemis's child. Needless to say, they were thrilled. October came and there was a new addition to the Fowl family, Sabrina. Holly and Artemis were constantly worried about her. Hoping nothing would happen to her…_

_You see…there was this thing about human/fairy hybrids. For some reason they were more likely to have mental problems. Maybe it was the mixing of the two species, something just didn't work. But so far, at the age of two, Sabrina was showing no signs of any problems. But that could always change. _

_Artemis looked up when there was a knock at the door. Before he could say anything, it opened and Holly walked in. _

_"Hey Artemis. What are you up to? I just put Sabrina down for a nap and I thought I come down here and talk to you. You've seemed nervous lately. What's up?"_

_He sighed. "I've been thinking about the plan. I'm not sure that its going to last much longer. Opal's sure to find out. And then what would happen to you and Sabrina?"_

_Holly frowned and it was obvious that she was thinking the same thing; tears were beginning to appear. Artemis pulled her onto his lap and they sat there for a moment in silence._

_Finally Artemis spoke. "It's going to be alright, Holls. If Opal does find out, we'll stop her. We've done it before and we'll do it again. She won't win. Not this time; not ever."_

_Then, as if he had said the magic word, all of the lights in the Manor went out. Then came the laughter._

_"You amuse me Mud Boy. I was wondering how long you would take to realize that I'd find you two. In fact, I've known about this for months. I've been keeping an eye on you two ever since."_

_A window shattered and all of a sudden Opal was in the room with them. She held a softnose laser in her hands. She grinned maniacally. "And what was that about me never winning? I think that that is about to change. Look at what happened to Commander Kelp."_

_Artemis and Holly acted immediately. Holly took off running out of the room, going to get Sabrina. Artemis stood and faced Opal. Holly needed time to escape with Sabrina and he was going to do all he could to stop Opal. She was not going to get away with this one. And if she did…well at least Holly and Sabrina would make it out. He would do everything he could to protect them, even if it was the last thing he did._

_Opal laughed. "Ha! You think you can defeat me human? In your dreams."_

_Artemis sighed and closed the door to the study. Hopefully Holly would have enough since to not come in after he was…._

_ "I don't plan on defeating you Opal. I'm giving Holly a chance to escape with Sabrina."_

_The pixie sneered and aimed the softnose. "How brave of you, Fowl. Goodbye."_

_And with one deft movement, Opal pulled the trigger…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note:<span> Poor, poor Arty... *sobs***

**So, now everyone knows who Sabrina's father is. Those of you who guessed that it was Artemis, good job! I threw in little hints throughout the previous chapters, so it was kinda obvious. Lol. **

**Alright, here's the thing, I wrote this story almost a year ago and now I'm working on editing it and making it longer and better. Up to now it's been simple, taking the chapters and adding things, occasionally removing a sentence or two. But now, I have gotten to the point where I'm going to have to pretty much write brand new chapters.**

**I have a basic idea of what I want to do, but what about you guys? Is there anything you would like to see in this story? I enjoy getting my readers opinions, it would be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

**Review please. (leave a comment about what you would like to see later in the story and I'll see what I can do) ;) _~Troublelover16~_  
><strong>


	7. The Clue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: New chapter everyone! Whoo! :D I'm not sure, but I think that I've possibly reached the halfway point in this story...we shall see...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Reviews make me happy. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Holly was running full speed through the streets of Haven towards the LEP Academy. Many fairies stopped and watched, stunned and wondering why Commander Short was in such a hurry. Holly paid them no mind and as she ran she used her helmet communicator to call the centaur Foaly.<p>

"Hello?"

Holly had no time for small talk; she immediately explained the situation to Foaly.

"Foaly, it's me. Listen, we have a situation here. I believe Opal has returned to Haven and disguised herself as a teacher at the Academy. Sabrina hasn't been seen all day and the last class she was seen in was being taught by a Mr. _Wraak_."

The centaur was stunned. Wraak was revenge in Dutch…which means that it was highly likely that Opal was back, in fact it was a 50/50 chance, and if so…Sabrina could be in mortal danger at the very moment.

Upon his silence, Holly speaks again. There was a tone in her voice that Foaly hadn't heard in years. It was the sound of sheer determination combined with an intense hatred. It was almost a growl. It was terrifying, even though her anger wasn't directed at the centaur. "I'm headed toward the Academy now. You might wand to send some back up. Things could get ugly."

Foaly agreed and Holly heard the sound of clicking keys. "I'm on it, Holly. Just…be careful. You know what Opal is capable of…."

"Don't worry, Foaly, I will. Just get that Retrieval team!"

"Yes, Commander."

Holly ended the call as she had arrived at the Academy. She quickly ran inside and found the history classroom. The Academy was the same as it was when she was there.

She pulled out her Neutrino 5000 and kicked open the door. She ran in, prepared for a fight. But instead, she froze.

The room was empty. It almost looked abandoned. Holly was starting to doubt that this was even the right room, when she saw a small slip of paper on the floor.

The elf reached down and picked the paper and scowled once she saw what was written on it:

_At the risk of sounding cliché, and then there's the fact that you probably already know this, but I have your daughter. I told you time and time again that I would get my revenge one way or another. If you ever want to see her again, pardon the cliché; come to the place where the Revolution was ended. –O.K._

Holly stared at the note for several minutes, trying to figure out what it meant. It was obvious that O.K. was Opal Koboi and that she had kidnapped Sabrina, but what did she mean, '_…come to the place where the Revolution was ended…' _? It was puzzling. Holly almost threw the paper down in frustration.

Holly nearly jumped when here helmet beeped. She had received a message. She quickly read it as it was from Foaly. He had gotten the retrieval team as she had asked and they were on their way. Holly frowned. It was no use now. They didn't even know where Sabrina was.

She quickly called the centaur again, to update him on the current situation.

"Foaly. Nevermind about the Retrieval team. We don't need them…At least not at the moment."

Foaly was confused. What? "What do you mean? What's going on? Have you found Opal?"

"No, I haven't unfortunately. But I have found a note from her saying that she has Sabrina. But as to where they are…The only clue Opal gave us was _'come to the place where the Revolution was ended.' _I have no idea what that means. Any ideas?"

There was the sound of clicking keys. "Okay. The Retrieval team has been put on stand by. Now, as to the clue to Opal's location, would you mind repeating it again?"

"It says '_Come to the place where the Revolution was ended.' _ I was hoping you could figure it out."

"Hmm…Alright. I have a few ideas, but I think that it's best that you head back to Police Plaza. We'll discuss it here in the Ops booth."

The elfin commander sighed. "Alright. I'm on my way now. I just hope that we can figure this out…before it's too late…"

Foaly frowned. "Don't worry, Holly. Opal won't get away this time."

Fairies ran in all directions as Holly stormed out of the Academy. They were frantically trying to get out of her way, because, even though they had no idea what was going on…they could all tell that Commander Short was not in a good mood.

Holly smiled with a grim determination as she thought about Foaly's final words in their conversation. _'Opal won't get away this time.'_

Her smile turned into a sneer that could have made even Artemis Fowl shrink back in fear. _I know she won't. With what I have planned…she'll be begging for a nice padded cell in Howler's Peak…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note:<span> **

**Read and Review! And constructive criticism...that's good too. :D**

**Any guesses as to what Opal means by _'Come to the place where the Revolution was ended?' _;D _~Troublelover16~_  
><strong>


	8. Escape?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: :) Finally! I've updated! Well there's not much more to this story, it's getting close to the end. I'd say about 4 more chapter? 5 maybe? Well, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Holly marched into the Ops Booth with a furious expression. Foaly cautiously glanced up at her and, upon judging that it was safe, he started to speak. However Holly beat him to it.<p>

"Ok, Ponyboy. I'm not in the mood for your jokes today. Did you figure out anything yet?"

Foaly whinnied nervously. "I believe so. '_Come to the place where the Revolution was ended._' Think about it. What was the last revolution we had?"

Commander Short was silent for a couple of moments. Revolution…

"Wait…you don't think it means the goblin revolution do you?"

Foaly nodded. "I believe so. And now, where was that ended?"

"That's easy. Koboi Labs."

The centaur leaned back in his chair with a smug smile on his face, waiting for the information to register in the elf's mind. "There's your answer."

Holly frowned. "You mean Opal has Sabrina in Koboi Labs?"

The centaur nodded and began furiously typing. Time to get that Retrieval team ready. "Theoretically, yes. It's actually pretty obvious, cliché even. It's like Opal wants us to find her."

He turned to face the elf before continuing. "The Retrieval team is ready when you are. If Opal really does have Sabrina, she's not going down without a fight. You can't go alone."

Holly smiled, her smile a perfect imitation of Artemis's own. She checked her neutrino and set it to level three. Just in case.

"I know. And I'm ready. That B*#&$ is going down."

* * *

><p>I sit and stare at the wall of my cell. It turns out that formulating escape plans was harder than I thought. D'arvit.<p>

A door creaks and I turn to see who my visitor is. I prepare a snarky comment if it was Opal. But it's not and I smile at the young pixie.

"Hello, Mason. How'd you get past your mother?"

He shrugs. "It was pretty easy actually. All I had to do was shield and wait by the door until she stormed off screaming for my father and my uncle. It happens everyday at 7. Something about truffles."

I laugh. "That's great. You're a smart kid, you know that?"

The raven-haired pixie looks down at his feet. " I guess…No one's ever told me that before. But I suppose it's true. My mother is Opal Koboi after all. Anyways…"

He looks up and grins at me. "Look what I managed to steal."

He holds up his hand and I smile. A single key hung from a chain. I was free.

I smirk. "A key? Really? You'd think Opal would have used some sort of electronic lock. Wow. How'd you manage to get it?"

This time it is Mason who smirks. He begins to unlock the door while he explains.

"It was simple really. She just left it on the kitchen table. She would never imagine that someone would take it. Father and Uncle are terrified of her. I am at times. But I've never agreed with the things that she's done. Never will. It's nice to rebel against her for once."

You have to admire the courage of this kid. No older than a teenager and yet he was willing to help someone he barely knows escape from a cell. Not to mention that it was disobeying a direct order from his psychotic mother. There was no telling what Opal would do to him when she realized I was gone.

Hmmm…That reminds me.

Mason swings the door open wide and I walk out, giving the small pixie a hug. I don't know if it is my imagination or not, but I think I can see a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you. You didn't have to help me, yet you did. I can't thank you enough. But, I was wondering if I could do something for you?"

Mason looks confused, so I continue. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me? It's not fair for you to have to live in these conditions, your mother being Pubic Enemy No.1 and all. So…what do you say?"

The pixie looks down at his feet. "I… I don't know. Mom would be furious. Even more so than she'll be once she finds out you've escaped. Would I like to? Yes. Should I? Yes. Can I? Maybe. But the real question is, will I?"

Suddenly there is the sound of slow clapping and footsteps approaching from the shadows. There is a chuckle and someone finally steps out into the light.

Mason pales and his blue eyes widen with fear. I curse under my breath. So close…

Opal smiles. "Let me answer that question for you, son. No. Nice try though. You were so close and your plan was almost perfect. But let me tell you this-"

She is standing right in front of us now and her smile changes into a frown.

"The next time you decide that you are going to go up against me…Think again. You understand? Now, Mason, upstairs. I don't want to see you down here again."

Mason nodded, eyes full of fear. "Yes, Mother. I understand."

He turns to me. I notice that he has a few tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sabrina. I tried. I really tried…"

He turns and heads for the stairs. Opal watches him until the basement door slams shut. The maniacal pixie then turns to face me. She scowls.

"All right Short. I don't know what you think you were doing, but it's not going to happen again."

She shoves me back into the cell and slams the door shut, locking it and placing the key in her pocket.

I land on my arm and I feel the bone snap. My magic starts to heal it, but then it stops. _D'arvit I'm out of magic. Now what am I supposed to do?_

Opal scowls and disappears up the stairs. I hear the door slam shut and I carefully pull myself to a sitting position.

I sigh and cradle my arm. All I can think about is how I am supposed to get out of here. Where is Mom? Surely she realizes I'm missing? Right?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note:<span> **

**Read and Review! And constructive criticism...that's good too. :D**

**If I get at least 3 reviews I'll update again tomorrow! _~Troublelover16~_  
><strong>


	9. Found

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: :) Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to know that everyone likes this story so much!  
><strong>

**4 more chapters! -TL16  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Commander Short stormed up to the seemingly abandoned building that was Koboi Labs. If Foaly was correct, then Opal was in there. And if so, then that would also be where Sabrina was being held captive. All for revenge.<p>

While it appeared that she was alone, the whole of Retrieval One was shielded around her armed from head to toe with the latest weaponry, all designed, of course, by Foaly. If Opal was indeed inside, then there was no way she was getting out of this one.

"All right, I'm going in. Stand guard; I'll call if things start to get ugly."

The team grunted their affirmatives and Holly barged up to the main entrance. She knocked and there was no answer, but when she tried the handle, the door was surprisingly unlocked.

The elf scowled. "Apparently someone's been expecting me."

She continued inside the building, glancing around in case Opal had sent someone to "greet" her. The building was shockingly quiet and there was no sign of life anywhere.

_All right, Opal. Where are you hiding? I'm here just as you asked and yet, there is no one in sight._

Holly walked down a narrow hallway, glancing through doorways, peeking around corners. The last time she'd been here the place had been crawling with goblins. Now, the place was cold and dark. Seemingly empty of life. But, she knew better. Somewhere, Opal was smirking in front of a computer screen, watching her every move.

Holly looked up towards the ceiling. Not a camera in sight. But then again, Opal was notorious for her stealth cameras. They could be anywhere.

As she reached the end of the hallway, Holly noticed something peculiar. There was a door in front of her that was closed; all of the others till now had been wide open.

She slowly approached the door and slowly turned the handle. The door was unlocked and it silently swung open, revealing a set of stairs leading to the basement. Holly grinned mischievously. It seemed that Opal wasn't as smart as she thought.

Holly stood in the doorway for a moment and looked around. There was still no sign of anyone. Shrugging, the elf slowly walked down the stairs, making as little sound as possible.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a short, dark hallway which lead into a larger, dimly lit room. Holly took a deep breath a slowly walked down the hall and stepped out into the light.

She froze, the shock evident on her face. Just like that, all of her thoughts had been confirmed.

Holly rushed over to the cell at the back of the room. Sabrina was curled up on the floor, apparently asleep. Holly knelt down and called to her. Maybe they could get out before Opal showed up and the Retrieval team could come in for Opal.

"Sabrina... Sabrina... Sabrina!"

* * *

><p>I hear someone call my name and I groggily open my eyes. "Wha...MOM?"<p>

She nods. "Shh! It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. Where's Opal?"

I shrug. "I have no idea. I haven't seen her for a couple of hours. Not since I almost escaped and she shoved me back in here."

Mom smiles. "You almost got away? How? What happened?"

"Well, I had a little help and I'll explain it to you later. This isn't the place. Opal showed up right after I got out and she shoved me back in here. I fell pretty hard and my arm snapped. I'm out of magic, so it couldn't heal."

Mom scowls and I smirk. Opal was going to get it. "Alright, we'll talk about it later. We need to get you out of here first. Can you get your arm though the bars?"

I nod and move closer to the door. Mom gently takes my arm and whispers. "Heal."

Blue sparks travel across my arm and I feel the bone mend itself back together. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiles. "No problem. Now let's figure out how to get you out of here..."

Suddenly a voice calls out from the shadows. "Not so fast, Short."

D'arvit...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note:<span> **

**Read and Review! And constructive criticism...that's good too. :D**

**Want another update? 3 more reviews? Please? **

**Also, I would like everyone to go to my profile. I have posted a poll for this story. Please vote! :)  
><strong>

**_~Troublelover16~_  
><strong>


	10. The Truth

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: It's great to be back! Miss me? Three more chapters left! And then I'll start posting the sequel! :D Sorry for the short chapter...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mom turns to the sound of the voice and slowly rises, a scowl forming on her face. I shrunk back in fear, because one- I knew that voice, and two- Mom had a look on her face that could only mean one thing. I'd only seen it when she talked about one particular fairy. It so happens that the fairy in question was descending the basement stairs.<p>

Mom speaks, practically spitting out the words. "Opal. Let her go. We both know what you're really after. No need for an innocent to get harmed."

Opal shakes her head slowly. "No can do, _Commander_. I'm afraid that I have a score to settle. And unfortunately for you that includes your daughter."

I frowned. What would Opal have against me besides the fact that Holly is my mom? There has to be more to her reasons. From the stories that Mom would tell me when I was younger, it wasn't just the simple, most obvious reason. It was so much more than that. Just what?

Mom is apparently thinking the same thing. "What do you mean Koboi?! She has done nothing. Yes, she is my daughter, but surely that is not enough reason to kill her?"

Opal wanted to kill me? No surprise there. She's been after revenge for years. And what better way to get that revenge, than to kill mother and daughter together. Opal was one sick individual. In some ways you have to admire her. She's crazy, but genius…

The pixie nearly shrieks with laughter. "You mean to say you don't know?! Are you still just as clueless as before?!"

Mom was furious. "OPAL! Tell me! Or do we have to do this the hard way?" Her hand falls onto the neutrino at her side.

Opal scowls. "Think about it. Think back to….it's been what?...73 years ago now? Time sure does fly."

I see in Mom's eyes that she understands now. She slowly shakes her head. I notice that her eyes are starting to water.

"Really, Koboi? That's your reasoning? Just because she's..."

Mom cuts off abruptly. I frown. Just because I'm what?

Opal laughs again. "She doesn't know does she? Oh this is lovely! Just LOVELY! Secrets are all ways fun!"

She turns to me. "Isn't there always something that you wanted to know? Something that no one will ever tell you? Wouldn't it be nice to know?"

It suddenly hits me then. My father. It has something to do with him. What…what would Opal know about my father? Unless she had to get even with him as well. Now it's all starting to make since…

Mom is standing with her fists tightly clenched. I can see she's trying not to cry. "Opal. There is no need for this. You're getting your revenge. Just let her go."

The pixie slowly shakes her head. "Again I can't do that. Why don't you just tell her? What are you afraid of? It won't matter anyways since you'll both be dead."

I turn to Mom. I'm not so sure about the whole, 'We'll be dead' part, because surely mom has a plan to get us out. But…Why doesn't she tell me? What _is_ she afraid of? What could happen just because I know who my father is? Seriously?

"Mom?"

She sighs. "Opal's right. You should know. It's stupid really. I was just trying to prevent questions from being asked. Not just the ones that you'd ask, but also the ones the Council would ask; the assumptions that would be made. I was protecting myself."

What? I'm confused. Why would the Council ask questions about my father? What would he have to do with anything? What assumptions? Yes, she was married to Trouble Kelp years ago-but…he's dead now and was the commander of LEPrecon before mom. And if he was my father then I don't see why questions would have to be asked. Which means…he's not my father. So…that leaves one person…

Mom looks me in the eye and speaks slowly. "Sabrina…your father is- was… Artemis Fowl the Second…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:**

**Remember, yes we already knew who Sabrina's father was thanks to the flashback chapter. But Sabrina had yet to find out. Until now... Now the question is- How will Sabrina react to knowing her father's identity?**

**Review please! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! XD**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
><strong>


	11. Resolution

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: 2 more chapters! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Love you guys! :D**

* * *

><p>I've always known that it was possible for me to be half-human, but it's quite shocking to know the truth. Especially after all these years; after all of the questions.<p>

Mom sighs. "I should have told you earlier. But, I was just trying to protect you…and myself of course."

"Protect me from what, this whole situation?!" For some reason I was now furious with mom. I had a right to be…Didn't I?

Opal laughs and steps in-between us. "You see Short, sometimes we make bad decisions and they end up making things worse. Now, enough chatter. Times up."

The pixie pulls out a remote and grins. I roll my eyes. How cliché.

"Goodbye Short."

She goes to press the button, which would cause who knows what to happen, but Mom acts first. She grabs her neutrino, aims it at Opal, and pulls the trigger.

The remote goes across the room, for Opal had moved out of the way. Unfortunately it lands on the giant red button (still really cliché…). Flames suddenly shoot up from the edges of the wall, it was like some sort of flamethrower, except bigger…

Mom screams at the pixie. "OPAL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU LITTLE $ &*$!"

The pixie cackles manically. "I'm not losing this time, Short! Enough is enough! I will have my revenge!"

She runs quickly up the stairs and I hear the basement door slam. Great…

The heat is becoming almost unbearable and there are wooden boxes, full of who knows what- probably some highly flammable chemicals- that are quickly catching fire. Soon the whole room would be engulfed in flames. Mom and I wouldn't stand a chance.

I'm still locked in my cell and while Mom could easily escape, there was no way she was leaving me to die. Opal had thought her plan through well. It seems as this really was the end. Opal has finally gotten her revenge.

Mom frantically tries to unlock the cell, but nothing works, the lock is apparently designed to not be opened by a standard ominitool. Well, this is it then.

Suddenly I hear shouts from the floor above us. There is banging and it sounds like chairs and the like were being thrown around.

Mom tries to look brave. "That must be the Retrieval team. Sounds like Opal is putting up a good fight. Hopefully they realize where we're at…"

I frown. I hope mom is right. Suddenly I start to feel lightheaded and I fall to the floor. I sit up, my head spinning. Must be from all of the smoke.

"Sabrina! D'arvit!" Mom screams and frantically continues her efforts to get me out. I hear the sound of a door opening and someone shout.

"Hey! I've found them! Quickly! There's not much time!"

Then the room starts to spin even more and everything goes black….

Holly sat outside as the Retrieval officers took control of the situation. While she had her helmet on, she still had suffered a little from the smoke. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Sabrina. It took a while for the Retrieval boys to get her out and she was immediately rushed to Haven General three blocks down. It didn't look good…

As Commander, Holly had stayed to make sure the situation was handled. No need for Opal to escape again. Finally, after 100 years, they had captured her. About time too.

The pixie was livid and yelled as she was carried away. "UN-HAND ME YOU FOOLS! I WANT MY REVENGE!"

That was as far as she got before she was sedated. The captain of the team ordered them to get her back to Police Plaza, so she could be sent back to Atlantis. He turned and looked over at Holly. She was sitting with her head in her hands. He knew she must be feeling terrible, not only because of the smoke, but because of what had happened to Sabrina.

"Hello, Commander Short. Are you okay?"

Holly nodded. She was fine for the time being. "I'm fine, thank you…?"

"Captain Kelp."

Holly gasped, the shock evident on her face. Was it really him?...She had known he was in the LEP, but being the Recon Commander, she had never seen him around Police Plaza since he was in Retrieval. It had been 75 years since she last saw him…oh my g-

Kelp noticed her surprise. "Are you sure everything is alright, Commander?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes, thank you Captain." She pulled herself to her feet. Retrieval had everything under control now. It was time she got over to the hospital and check up on Sabrina. Hopefully she was alright.

Holly turned to leave, but something in the back of her mind made her stop. She turned back to Captain Kelp.

"Captain…Would you mind coming by my office tomorrow morning? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure thing, Commander."

She left leaving them to finish cleaning up. Captain Kelp watched her leave. He had heard all sorts of stories from his uncle about her. He knew that she was his father's best friend, but he had never met her himself. At least not that he could remember.

He turned back to the team. "All right everyone! Let's move out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:**

**So, pay attention to the end. Important stuff is revealed. :D Now, I'm going to start editing the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Review please! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! XD**

**Also, if there's any one who can draw, I would like to know if any of you would be interested in creating a cover for this story?  
><strong>

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
><strong>


	12. Mother, Daughter, and?

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: Big surprise revealed in this chapter. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Holly rushed into Haven Clinic. She ran up to the front desk and practically yelled at the receptionist.<p>

"Where is she?! Where's my daughter…Sabrina Short?!"

The sprite was alarmed and she nearly dropped her paperwork. She fumbled with the mouse as she looked up Sabrina's room on the computer. "Um…let's see- She's in room 714…"

Holly quickly thanked the sprite and ran off towards Room 714. On her way she ran into an elf. Papers went flying everywhere and they both ended up on the floor. The elf was disoriented. As Holly helped him pick up his papers, he noticed who she was.

"Ah, Commander Short. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." He held out his hand.

"Dr. Montgomery."

Holly shook his hand and immediately asked the obvious. "Hello, doctor. How is she? I need to see her…."

Dr. Montgomery shook his head. "I believe that is out of the question as of right now. Ms. Short has been heavily sedated after she tried to attack one of the nurses. But, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions."

Holly nodded forlornly. She could guess what he was going to ask. Now everyone would know the truth about the past 75 years, the truth about herself and Artemis Fowl. She sighed. Oh well…It's better that they knew anyways. No more secrets.

* * *

><p>I awake to find mother watching me. Her eyes are red from crying and she looks like she is really worried.<p>

"Mom, what's wrong? I am perfectly fine."

She jumps; apparently I have startled her. "Oh, Sabrina, you're awake. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't lied to you, maybe you wouldn't have…or maybe it would still happened-"

Mom pauses and starts to cry again. I stare and wonder what had happened…

"What do you mean? What is wrong?"

She sighs and looks straight at me. "Sabrina…do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"My father is Artemis Fowl the Second…"

Mother nods. "Yes, and that means that you are half human and half fairy. Which means that you are more likely to have mental problems, which explains your paranoia and OCD. I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but…now you know…"

I frown. This is really quite confusing. "It is okay Mom, I absolutely understand. When I am able to go home, everything will be normal and completely fine."

Another tear falls from her eye. "You don't understand. You're not going to be able to go home for a while. Something happened that caused your- problems….to get worse and you are being sent to a school for fairies with mental disabilities in Atlantis."

What?! Why? Nothing was wrong with me. I was fine and never felt better. I had finally found out the identity of my father. Yeah I didn't feel so well, thanks to the smoke, but… Why was I being sent away?

"The doctor thinks it is something to do with the smoke from the fire…he say's that it probably triggered some sort of reaction. I'm sorry, but this is just the way things are have to be. This school will help you, you'll learn to control your disabilities."

This was insane, I don't need help! What was my mother trying to say?! I am fine…I am not crazy! School for mental disabilities….that is amusing. It's just another word for an asylum!

"You can not do that to me! Never in a million years, no way!"

* * *

><p>Sabrina starts to lose control and she goes into a rage. Holly tries to calm her, but nothing works. A nurse hears the commotion and rushes in. Before long Sabrina is sedated again and she collapses on the bed snoring.<p>

The nurse turns to Holly. "I'm sorry Commander, but I'm afraid that visiting hours are over."

Holly nods and turns to leave. Things were going to be really different from now on. It was going to take some getting used to. But…there will be no more secrets-

* * *

><p>The next day Holly was sitting in her office when there was a knock. She looked up from her paperwork. <em>That's funny…now who could that be?<em>

"Come in?!"

The door opened and a male elf entered. He walked up to the desk.

"Hello, Commander. You wanted to speak to me?"

Holly looked up. Oh, that's right it was Captain Kelp. She had forgotten that she'd told him to stop by.

"Yes, please sit down."

The elf sat and Holly couldn't help but smile a bit; he looked so much like his father…

After a moment she began to speak. "Well, after yesterday's events, I have decided that there will me no more secrets."

The elf looked at her, obviously confused. He nodded, but what did any of this have to do with him?

She sighed and continued. "As you probably know, your father was my best friend. You may not remember me, but that's understandable considering the rash decisions that I made afterwards."

Captain Kelp was still confused. Is this all she wanted? To talk about is father? And what did she mean by the decisions _she_ made? He remained silent, however, and let her finish.

"Now, I know you're really confused right now, and it's okay. I understand. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for not having talked to you sooner, and that I haven't been around, and that you've practically spent your whole life not knowing. But, Cameron...You need to know that-"

Captain Kelp, or Cameron, raised an eyebrow. What was the commander talking about? And why were they suddenly on a first name basis? He'd just met her yesterday-

But nothing could have prepared him for what he heard next.

"…I'm your mother."

Captain Kelp was shocked. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No way! This can't be possible. My uncle has raised me ever since my father was killed. I don't even remember him! My mother has never been around and was never mentioned, so I assumed that she was dead too! But now you're saying that you're her!? Is this some kind of joke?!"

Holly shook her head. "This is no joke. I am your mother. You didn't know because I didn't want you to."

Cameron couldn't believe it. He had never met his mother and now his father's best friend has said that she was his mom. Some part of him believed her, it made since, but he had to ask…

"Okay. I'm starting to believe you, oddly, but- I have some questions before I fully believe it."

"Of course. Go ahead. Ask away."

Cameron frowned. "We're you two married? Or…?"

Holly nodded quickly. "Yes, yes we were. That night he was killed was just another night. You had just gone to bed and Opal Koboi appeared out of nowhere…"

A tear fell from her eye and she struggled to keep her composure. "I know this is all so sudden, but I just thought it was time I told you…It's been so long…."

Cameron Kelp nodded. "Of course, I understand. It's actually a relief to know that you're still alive. But how come I was raised by my uncle? Where were you all of this time?"

Holly nodded. They were perfectly reasonable questions. But they both had work to do.

"I thought you might ask, but I can't tell you right now. But, later, I promise. How about tomorrow?"

"That sounds good." Cameron stood up and headed towards the door. He turned around at the last moment and smiled.

"Well, I guess I need to get back to work now. I'll see you later…Mom."

He leaves and Holly went back to her work with a smile on her face. From now own there would be no more secrets between her children and her. She promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:**

**One more chapter! :D  
><strong>

**Review please! I know people are reading this story and favoriting it, could you please review? The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD**

**Also, if there's any one who can draw, I would like to know if any of you would be interested in creating a cover for this story?  
><strong>

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
><strong>


	13. Goodbye

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: Last chapter! Thanks to all who have read the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the unpleasant events that happened yesterday, I am being sent away to Atlantis. Mom says that it will help me. I'm really not sure about it though..<p>

Speaking of Mom, she came by today. To see me off; to say goodbye. She brought an elf with her that I didn't know, she said he was my brother. Well, half brother, but it doesn't matter. He seems nice, but unfortunately I won't get to talk to him for a while. It's so not fair.

How come I didn't know him before? Why did Mom keep these things secret?

Alas, I may never know the answers.

I am on my way to Atlantis, to a school for fairies with problems. Apparently I have gone insane. Yeah right...

There is another thing that is bothering me. Opal was captured, but whatever happened to Mason? His father, uncle, and him were not found. I forgot to mention them, but I don't think it's too important that I didn't. They are probably fine, But I still worry about Mason.

So, I suppose that this is goodbye.

I am Sabrina Cori Short, the daughter of Holly Short and the human Artemis Fowl the Second and I will return.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:**

**Sequel coming soon!: The Next Generation: Cameron :D  
><strong>

**Review please! I know people are reading this story and favoriting it, could you please review? The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD**

**Also, if there's any one who can draw, I would like to know if any of you would be interested in creating a cover for this story?  
><strong>

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
><strong>


	14. Author Note XD

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: Thanks to all who have read the story!  
><strong>

**I would like to thank the wonderful jellybelly on Artemis Fowl Confidential FanFiction for creating the wonderful cover for this story. Her deviantART account is bellyfullofjelly, where this image and several others are posted. :D 3 Thank you so much! XD  
><strong>

****_~Troublelover16~ _****

**p.s. The sequel is coming soon!: The Next Generation: Cameron :D  
><strong>

**Review please! I know people are reading this story and favoriting it, could you please review? The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD -TL16  
><strong>


End file.
